1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a controlling method, a program and a recording medium which digitally generates and controls image data for forming an image on a sheet by an image forming apparatus, more specifically, to a control apparatus, a controlling method, a program and a recording medium which can print by using at least one or more special colors in addition to four colors of Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Black.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recently years, the utility value of a digital printing technique has been securely increased in an on-demand print market and a small number of copies print market. Particularly, the full-color print using an electrophotographic technique is more superior to other printing techniques in the productivity, a print cost, the maintenance-easiness, and the like, and the market of the full-color print has been quickly expanded.
In the electrophotographic technique, not only the full-color print by the electrophotographic print using conventional toners of four colors of C, M, Y and K, but also a multi-color printing method additionally using a special toner have taken attention, and a special print market, whose on-demand performance and immediacy are high, has been coming in view.
The print using the special toner, for example, a clear toner also takes attention. While a method, which uniformly prints a whole area of a sheet and increases the brilliance, is general as a printing method using the clear toner, the need for a printing method, which partially prints a sheet, has been also being increased.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-262821 proposes such a method which prints by using the clear toner, which is used as a water mark for information on devices, in addition to the four color toners of C, M, Y, and K. There also exists an advanced technique for printing by using a special color toner in addition to the four color toners of C, M, Y, and K.
As described above, the new added-value, which is different from that of the normal digital print, becomes able to be obtained by using the special color toner also including the clear color, and it becomes possible to further expand the world of the digital print.